The saddest goodbye
by Shades of amber
Summary: Klaus finally realizes he needs to let her go.


**Title**: The saddest goodbye

**Category**: Vampire Diaries

**Music**: Life without you by Stanfour

**Genre**: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings**: Klaus/Elena, (slight Stefan/Elena also)

**Word count**: 1,189

**Summary**: Klaus realizes he has to let go and finally says goodbye to her.

…...

She remembered everything. Clear as day.

But he didn't know that. He thought he could easily compel her and run when it got to deep for him.

She now watched as he staked her aunt.

Tears fell, and she sobbed out uncontrollably.

He than turned to her. The ring of fire around her fell suddenly, as he neared closer to her. She swallowed her emotions, knowing they would confuse her immensely during this.

The way he had kissed her, embraced her, and loved her. It all replayed through her mind, as she watched him hold out his hand to her.

"I thought you loved me," she spat out, defiantly walking past him up to the alter.

His emotionless façade dropped a second, when she wasn't looking at him behind her. He came up close to her.

He let his fingers graze her cheek, as he turned her to look him fully in the eye,

"It's for the best," he told her lowly.

He than leaned forward, and sunk his fangs into her neck.

She gasped from the sharp distinct pain at first.

But she closed her eyes, feeling heat rise inside her and coil at her tummy. It was intoxicating.

She wanted to moan badly, it was odd. It never felt anything like this when she had Stefan take her blood. She was than reminded, Stefan was now laying there watching everything that went down.

She swallowed her fear of what would she'd have to deal with, when Stefan questioned her about this later on.

She felt her conscious slowly slipping. The power of her veins, were now running through his bloodstream.

Suddenly everything dropped, and went black.

She woke up to soon. It seemed so to her at least.

Everything was clear as day.

She had to talk to him, and let the truth out.

But she couldn't, they wanted her to stay with them. They didn't believe if she had turned or was still human.

They thought she was lying…

How unbelievable.

Two days later after she woke up.

She found out: Damon got bitten by a werewolf and was going to die.

She had to save him. After all that he's done for her. She had to pay him back somehow, and this must be her somehow.

Caroline and Jeremy were to into _'Gone with the wind.' _

She snuck off, she knew she'd have to go to Klaus most likely, and somehow convince him to help.

She got into the apartment, seeing Katherine was sitting there. She saw that she was the one that came in.

"I thought you were dead," she greeted her still-human doppelganger. "Right back at you," Elena fired back smartly.

Suddenly the door was about to open. Katherine slammed Elena against the wall, and silently motioned for her to be quiet.

Klaus and Elijah came into view suddenly.

"Well, well: Two doppelgangers in one room, this is interesting," Klaus remarked, with a placate smirk. "I needed to talk to you about something," Elena said confidently, once she was released from Katherine's grip.

"I'll get back to you on that in a second: I now need to discuss some matters with my brother here," Elena could tell he was up to something from the look in his eye.

She swallowed and nodded ok in waiting.

Suddenly, the dagger was in Elijah's chest and he was dead. But with his last dying breath, all you could see was betrayal in his eyes as he stared at his brother.

Klaus left his brother's dead corpse on the ground, and he turned to the two doppelgangers standing there with clear shock in their matching eyes.

"Now what would you like to talk about love," he addressed Elena. Her muscles locked. Though it was a common term for the British. She remembered he would always call her that.

"Damon: He got bitten by a werewolf, and he's dying, and I thought maybe you'd know a way to cure it," Elena replied lowly, as she stared at the ground uncomfortably.

He seemed amused by her jerky movements and nervous behavior.

"Let's sit, I'm sure I could help you," he replied mirthlessly. They came to sit at the table across from eachother.

She looked up at him. Vulnerable, unshed tear-filled eyes.

"I know you have some cure for it: I'm begging you, just save him please, and I'll do anything," she pleaded lowly, holding his stare.

He was ready to say something teasing and cruel. But once he met her eyes. He knew he was a goner.

He gulped loudly, not knowing what to say.

He just suddenly grabbed a dagger and vial. He slit his palm, and let the blood pour into the vial.

He turned to see her staring at him questioningly.

"Since I'm a hybrid, my blood is the cure," he stated lowly, with a grave look.

He capped the vial and handed it to her.

"You don't have to anything in return, take it to him, and live; but I wish you to do one thing-" he trailed off as he handed her the vial. "Always remember, and forgive me for all that I've done," he replied gravely.

She stared at him incredulous.

"Thank you-" she uttered lowly.

"But I would like to meet you at the quarry, tomorrow night," he said suddenly. She swallowed and nodded again.

"When?" she asked.

"Midnight," he replied quickly, and held her stare.

"I'll be there," she promised.

With that being said. She left quickly.

The next night, right at midnight, she was there. He had been waiting for her.

"Why did you want me to be here?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Just to say: I really did love you," Elena couldn't believe this was coming from the most evil and oldest vampire alive.

She was ready to reply back. But when she opened her mouth, nothing could come out.

"And I know you love Stefan, and I just wanted to say goodbye finally and let you live," he finished, coming closer to her.

His hand came up to caress her cheek.

"I-I love you-" she couldn't finish. But he knew what she meant.

He cautiously leant forward and kissed her forehead.

He than looked into her eyes.

"You won't remember anything besides everything that has happened during the sacrifice business," his pupils dilated, and Elena felt her mind go blank. His eyes were the only this she could see.

She blinked, and snapped herself out of daze.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone by the quarry.

She tried to think of why she came here, but she came up a blank.

She went home, and the whole time when she lived on with her life. She felt something was missing. That she couldn't quite put her finger on.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so this is a one-shot. I mean. The first week of school, and I just needed something to take my mind off of all the chaos. So I think you could kind of maybe inquire what happened before. Since it says he knew Elena when she was younger. And yeah, all of that. But anyway hope you enjoyed. <em>


End file.
